You Messed Everything Up
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: No dia do casamento de Padalecki, seu melhor amigo e talvez ex-amante, teria que manter a compostura, não obstante seu imenso ciúme e sua dor. PadAckles


**You Messed Everything Up**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Presente para meu amigo e companheiro de "orgulho stalker" jt! Sniper (Sniper Padalecki - Comunidade PadAckles Lovers no Orkut)**

Categoria: Slash, Songfic (Whataya Want From Me - Adam Lamber)

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: No dia do casamento de Jared Padalecki, seu melhor amigo, e talvez ex-amante, teria que manter a compostura, não obstante seu imenso ciúme e sua dor.

Gênero: Vida Real/PadAckles/Slash

Disclaimer: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos

Avisos: Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Sem flammers, baixarias e crises histéricas ok? Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois trata-se de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Beta: Akane Mitsuko (obrigada, amor)

**One Shot**

Em Sun Valley, Idaho, o clima parecia estar bem de acordo com o tumulto interior de Jensen Ackles.

Frio.

Chuva.

Nevasca.

E o casamento de Jared Padalecki que começaria em meia hora, no máximo.

O ator estava barbeado, o cabelo perfeito, tudo em ordem. A roupa assentava tão bem que o deixava ainda mais bonito.

E olha que não havia sido fácil para o alfaiate moldar aquela roupa no corpo forte e alto.

Jensen Ackles não era do tipo longilíneo de um modelo comum.

Era forte, muito forte.

E não apenas na aparência física. E estava prestes a dar provas disso.

_Hey, slow it down  
Hey, vai devagar  
Whataya want from me?  
O que você quer de mim?  
Whataya want from me?  
O que você quer de mim?_

Não seria nada fácil passar por tudo aquilo. Não mesmo. As luzes, os sorrisos, cumprimentos, sorrisos.

Dúvidas, muitas delas. Olhares de lado de quem achava que... Melhor não ficar pensando naquilo.

Sempre em guarda, o tempo todo, para não deixar ninguém saber.

A imensa tristeza guardada sob camadas e mais camadas de controle emocional, treino para atuar e profunda ciência de qual era o seu dever naquele dia.

Faria aquilo por si mesmo e, principalmente, por Jared.

Fora ele quem decidira, quem pedira, quem aceitara, quem se deixara envolver. Apesar de tudo, dos anos todos, Jared lhe escapava das mãos e do coração.

O que iria fazer agora?

Sentar num canto e chorar? Ter uma crise depressiva séria e arruinar seu trabalho?

Nem pensar.

Jensen Ross Ackles era excelente ator e arrumou o nó da gravata para sua melhor atuação.

Se por acaso perdesse o controle e ficasse com ar apagado e triste, poderia dar como desculpa o terremoto no Chile.

O alerta de Tsunami.

Poderia rir se não fosse tão terrível rir daquilo, mas até a natureza estava achando que aquele casamento era uma catástrofe natural...

_Yeah, I'm afraid  
É, eu estou com medo  
Whataya want from me?  
O que "C" quer de mim?  
Whataya want from me?  
O que "C" quer de mim?_

Sorriso de modelo. Não era assim que Jared chamava seu jeito de sorrir sem o olhar? Sem as ruguinhas em torno dos olhos? Sem muita sinceridade? Bem, sabia fingir sinceridade também, quando era necessário.

Sorriso de modelo. Não era assim que se safava de situações difíceis e que não queria enfrentar?

Pois seu melhor, mais automático e incrível sorriso de quem posava para editoriais de moda quando mais novo e também em algumas outras ocasiões, estava bem posto na face perfeita.

Por que mesmo fora escolhido para ser padrinho?

Por que Jared fizera questão de não ser nada discreto nos últimos anos e, agora que meio mundo sabia que eram os melhores amigos para sempre, não havia como Jensen não ter que passar por aquilo.

Um suspiro resignado e Jensen pensou que não teria suporte algum para passar por aquilo. Nem mesmo Danneel Harris...

Nem sua futura esposa fora convidada.

Ninguém para lhe dar apoio e Jared sabia. Nem Misha, nem Jim.

Pessoas da família de Padalecki, que Jensen conhecia.

Pessoas da família de Genevieve, que Jensen não conhecia tanto assim.

Sentia-se sendo atirado aos leões sem nenhuma armadura protetora.

_There might've been a time_  
_Talvez tenha tido um tempo_  
_When I would give myself away_  
_Que eu me daria todo_  
_Oh, once upon a time_  
_Oh, era uma vez_  
_I didn't give a damn_  
_Que eu nao dava a mínima_

O local do casamento assustou um pouco o talentoso ator que interpretava Dean Winchester.

Como Jared pudera fazer aquilo, daquele jeito?

Como?

Nunca que Jensen teria feito um casamento daquele. Principalmente se amasse a mulher com quem se casaria. Sem falar que iria ser um desastre de relações públicas.

Cerimônia íntima?

Cerimônia para amigos e parentes que haviam "observado o desenvolver do relacionamento"?

Jensen poderia rir se, novamente, não fosse tão trágico. Que desenvolver do relacionamento? Três meses de convivência em um ano? Incrível...

E aquele cenário? Tendas, iluminação de qualquer jeito, arranjos pífios. E o fato de que aquele clube tinha sido apontado como um local para encontro de simpatizantes da Klu Klux Klan.

Nem David, o poderosíssimo agente de Jensen, conseguiria arrumar aquilo. Era o pesadelo dos Relações-Públicas, certamente.

Se Danneel tivesse que se casar com ele, Jensen iria providenciar uma cerimônia muito melhor que aquilo tudo.

Simplesmente porque achava que ele, Ackles, merecia algo marcante, mesmo que não amasse sinceramente sua noiva e que ela fosse sua amiga.

Danneel tinha defeitos, mas nas piores horas, quando tudo desmoronava, ela dava um jeito e se jogava à sanha de fãs e de outras celebridades.

Mulher forte.

Talvez mais forte que Jared estava sendo naquilo tudo...

O que diabos Padalecki achava que estava fazendo? Voltando ao passado heterossexual, ou quase, que tinha antes de estar com seu co-protagonista em cima de uma cama?

Sorriso profissional pregado no rosto bonito.

Postura perfeita, presença intoxicante.

Jensen Ross Ackles estava pronto. Ia mostrar a eles...

_But now here we are  
Mas cá estamos nós  
So whataya want from me?  
Então, O que "C" quer de mim?  
Whataya want from me?  
O que "C" quer de mim?_

Jensen saiu pela pequena porta. Ainda não tinha visto o noivo. Não sabia se queria vê-lo, embora soubesse que fatalmente iria dar de cara com ele. Era padrinho! Que opção havia? Iria dar a maior prova de amor e de amizade de sua vida.

Mesmo cheio de mágoa e de decepção, sabia cumprir seu papel e sabia muito bem como deveria se comportar.

Não era a primeira vez que um "namorado" queria fugir da vida escondida que todo mundo em Hollywood estava louco para ter certeza.

Jensen estava naquela estrada há tempo demais para ser inocente e deixar que algo como exigências da mídia apagassem quem ele era.

Por dentro.

Jamais deixaria de amar homens, de querer um homem.

Não que não apreciasse mulheres, muito pelo contrário. Apenas não era muito preocupado sobre isso.

A religião poderia julgá-lo e condená-lo, mas sua mente racional e clara, profissional e fria por muitas e muitas vezes, sabia dar-lhe respaldo para compreender que lutar contra seus instintos e suas vontades seria muito estúpido.

Não iria deixar de ser quem gostaria de ser por um amor frustrado ou por planos desfeitos.

Simplesmente iria seguir em frente. Sem arrependimentos, apenas a sensação de ter sido traído, apenas isso...

Ainda amava Padalecki, mas o tempo resolveria isso. E, agora, seria o melhor amigo do mundo. Aquele em que Jared confiava, em quem sempre poderia confiar.

Isso, para Ackles, é que era amor. Não uma cerimônia com testemunhas. Nunca precisara de testemunhas e não iria começar agora.

_Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out_  
_Apenas não desista , eu estou trabalhando nisso_  
_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_  
_Por favor não ceda, eu não vou te decepcionar_  
_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_  
_Estou inteiro bagunçado, preciso de um segundo para respirar_  
_Just keep comin' around_  
_Somente continue por perto._  
_Hey, whataya want from me?_  
_Hey, o que "C" quer de mim?_  
_Whataya want from me?_

Celulares recolhidos, fotógrafos à distância. Céus, aquilo só piorava. Se Jared não queria chamar a atenção, poderia fazer melhor.

Ou talvez ele realmente amasse Cortese e estava sendo inteiramente fiel ao que sentia.

Pensar nisso era pior que perder Jared.

Pensar que fora tudo uma deslavada mentira.

Jensen lia textos, ocasionalmente, sobre o relacionamento dele com Jared. Via fotos e sabia muito bem o que havia por trás de algumas notícias e textos de colunas de fofocas.

A especulação rendia muitos fãs, muita atenção e muita publicidade.

E empresas, como a produtora do seriado, viviam de dinheiro e não de sonhos.

Apenas que nunca imaginara que as coisas chegariam àquele ponto. Tentara ser discreto, mas seu olhar sempre fora sua perdição.

Nos olhos verdes de Jensen estava toda a verdade. E Jared sabia disso. Quando deixavam que seus olhos os prendessem um ao outro, procurando respostas, aceitação, idéias ou o que fosse, era possível sentir a diferença.

Era a comunicação silenciosa entre eles de que todo mundo no set comentava, de que os fãs sabiam e sobre o que havia até fanfics.

Quando Jensen sabia que o precipício se aproximava, ou seja, que teria alguma cena mais densa e cheia de amor que deveria ser fraternal, seu olhar o traía.

Estava cansado, demais, de ter que ficar se preocupando se Jared estava feliz, se Jared estava bem.

Estava exausto de tantas histórias que iam sempre para o mesmo lugar.

Para o silêncio.

Era assim a vida de quem se atrevia a não seguir a corrente, a não ser igual a todo mundo.

Talvez um dia aquilo mudasse.

Mas talvez nunca mudasse.

Jensen postou-se no lugar designado a ele e esperou. Cumprimentou uma ou outra pessoa e apenas ficou lá. Poderia ter sido muito diferente.

_There, it's plain to see that baby, you're beautiful  
Aqui, é fácil de ver que baby, você é lindo  
And there's nothing wrong with you  
E não há nada de errado com você  
Well, it's me, I'm a freak  
Bem, sou eu, eu sou louco!  
But thanks for lovin' me, 'cause you're doing it perfectly  
Mas obrigado por me amar, você faz isso perfeitamente  
There might have been a time when I'd have let you slip away  
Pode ter tido um momento onde quis deixar você escapar  
I wouldn't even try, but I think you could save my life  
Eu não deveria ter tentado, você poderia ter salvo minha vida_

Observou Jared entrar e desviou o olhar, casualmente. Não estava com vontade, não mesmo.

Já haviam conversado, não era mesmo?

Jared fora bem claro em seus planos profissionais, em suas idéias de carreira.

Até mesmo a bonita casa em Los Angeles, onde ele planejara viver com Sandy, seria colocada à venda. Exigência de Genevieve Cortese que sabia muito bem que Jensen tinha uma casa por perto.

Todo mundo sabia coisas demais deles dois. E não era nem dez por cento do que realmente acontecia.

Sabia que sua amizade com Padalecki iria sofrer um tremendo abalo. Seu amor por Jared era firme, sincero e forte, mas Jensen não era do tipo de ficar olhando um buraco e pensando se iria se atirar nele.

Talvez entrar numa caverna escura e esperar a tormenta passar.

E estar naquele casamento era seu tormento.

Não ia ser fácil filmar com Jared, não mesmo. Não ia ser suportável em alguns momentos, mas Ackles faria o que fazia de melhor.

Encenaria.

Poderiam dizer tudo dele, menos que era um amante vingativo, frio e corrupto. Nunca fora. Não havia nenhum ex-namorado com raiva dele, nenhum escândalo com os homens com quem já saíra. E, céus, já saíra com muitos...

Iria precisar de um tempo sim, mas ia vencer com a determinação que aprendera com seu pai. Tinha uma carreira e David, seu manager, era dos melhores de Hollywood. Excelente bombeiro para incêndios e pesadelos de opinião pública.

Por que, para Jensen, aquele casamento era um pesadelo de opinião pública e fora planejado por algum louco.

Não iria dar mais conselhos a Jared, não queria que parecesse que era apenas o ex-amante chatinho que não queria entender que as coisas mudavam e acabavam.

Não precisava daquilo. Poderia ter quem quisesse, praticamente.

A maldita verdade era que só conseguia querer Jared...

_Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out  
Apenas não desista , eu estou trabalhando nisso  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
Por favor não ceda, eu não vou te decepcionar  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Estou inteiro bagunçado, preciso de um segundo para respirar  
Just keep comin' aroundSomente continue por perto.  
Hey, whataya want from me?  
Hey, o que "C" quer de mim?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?_

E havia outras coisas a pensar. Talvez planejar um filho com Danneel Harris. Sempre gostara de crianças e estava na idade certa. Quase matara Jared de infarto numa convenção ao falar que gostaria de ter filhos, simplesmente porque Padalecki não esperava por aquilo.

Mas gostaria de ter filhos.

Porque tivera uma boa família que o amava e ainda era um maldito texano tradicional e cheio de raízes.

Poderia ter sido tudo tão diferente...

Era o preço a se pagar por ter alguma fama, por ser figura pública, por amar quem já não o amava.

Era alto o preço a se pagar para não se sujeitar à execração dos fãs, que podiam dizer que o amavam, mas que não sabiam entender que a vida pessoal dele não podia ser totalmente exposta.

Padalecki temera que Jensen fosse explodir, ou ter uma reação mais pesada. Não, Jared não estava levando em consideração que Jensen era um homem honrado, de palavra.

Ele jamais trairia o amor que ainda sentia por Jared.

E isso lhe custaria agüentar ver aquela mulher sorridente entrar para se casar com seu amor.

Já havia lido em diversos lugares o que alguns fãs estavam pensando a respeito.

Uns se regozijavam porque Jared era heterossexual e tudo não passava de boatos. Outros estavam preocupados com o relacionamento de Jensen e Jared. Outros estavam revoltados com tudo e queriam que os dois se danassem.

Os que mais incomodavam Jensen eram aqueles que defendiam que Jared e Genevieve era um amor épico de proporções incríveis.

Se eles soubessem...

Paixão não era o mesmo que amor. Não era mesmo.

A cerimônia estava indo adiante, Jensen funcionava no piloto automático, simplesmente porque já não queria estar ali.

Trocou um breve olhar com Jared e viu milhões de coisas naquele olhar.

_Just don't give up on me  
Por favor não desista de mim,  
I won't let you down  
Eu não vou te deixar para baixo_

Jensen permaneceu firme. Não era homem de fugir de nada e nem pensava em alterar-se por conta de um relacionamento que tivera, ou que ainda tinha.

Não haviam simplesmente decidido se separar, apenas que Jared resolvera que tentaria ficar longe dele, Jensen.

Não ia insistir, nem pensar nisso. Continuaria sendo quem era, do jeito que era, fazendo seu trabalho o melhor possível. Quem sabe Jared caísse em si, talvez não.

Era apenas o seguir dos dias, era assim que iria ser.

Não havia muito que se fazer a respeito. Não podia dar mais provas de como o amava, não havia como ele fazer mais.

Gritar no meio do casamento que aquilo era uma idiotice não seria adequado.

Berrar a plenos pulmões que estava morto de ciúme e que jamais perdoaria Genevieve Cortese não pareceu algo que pudesse fazer sem se sentir ridículo.

Estava furioso de tanto ciúme e desamor. Mas não daria esse gostinho para aquela mulher.

Pensar que Jared era insubstituível em sua vida não tornava tudo mais fácil. E havia gente que duvidava sobre o quanto se amavam...

Ou haviam amado, pois parecia que para Jared era caso encerrado.

Pensar nisso o destruía em tantas partículas que era melhor não pensar tanto.

E, pior era ler loucuras de fãs que não sabiam ler nas entrelinhas... Deus, será que ninguém entendia que o amor que tinha, ou tivera, com Jared, é que poderia ser descrito como epic true love?

Melhor cumprir sua parte do trato e destroçar seu peito.

Iria fazer mesmo aquilo, sorrir daquele jeito e enterrar-se em trabalho.

Jensen era um homem inteiro, mas que escolhera se partir em pedaços por Jared Padalecki.

Quem sabe um dia...

Um dia...

_Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out  
Apenas não desista , eu estou trabalhando nisso  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
Por favor não ceda, eu não vou te decepcionar  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Estou inteiro bagunçado, preciso de um segundo para respirar  
Just keep comin' aroundSomente continue por perto.  
Hey, whataya want from me?  
Hey, o que "C" quer de mim?_

_

* * *

_

_Nota da autora: Ah, eu não podia deixar passar. E, incrível, com a divulgação das fotos, minha fanfic ficou ainda mais crível... Fiquei impressionada, mesmo, como as fotos tem o mesmo clima que a fanfiction. E, detalhe, fiz a fanfiction antes das fotos... Só não publiquei aqui pois dou prioridade à comunidade do Orkut que sempre me apóia, a PadAckles Lovers. E, o presente foi para Sniper Padalecki porque nós dois temos o mesmo sentimento por J2. Quem quiser discordar, fique à vontade, pois esta é apenas uma fanfiction. E, espero que faça tanto sucesso aqui no ffnet quanto fez na comunidade. Obrigada por lerem e, reviews?  
_


End file.
